The Empress of Seigaku
by Kyprioth
Summary: Miyazaki Chie knew her father was ambitious. She just didn't know he was ambitious enough to arrange an Omai with the old and respected Sanada family. SanadaxOC (Not a ditsy or rebellious OC) Arranged Marriage Fic (need a better title... Suggestions?)
1. Prologue and Information

** Most of the arranged marriage fics out there are very whimsical. Between evil step-parents (or parents) straight out of a fairy tale, insta-love (or insta-lust), and OOCness. And yet I love them... Go figure. (except the ditsy OCs).**

**Hopefully this improves on some of those faults.**

** My story takes place during the year that Seigaku wins the tennis tournament but for my purposes it is high school instead of middle school because I got squeamish about having overly committed twelve year olds. That and I have skewed it so that Chie and Gen are in the same year although Chie is friends with the younger Sakuno and Tomoka...which actually might work depending which years you put them in.**

**.. My point is my time line is screwy and I'm lazy so if I stopped to fix it and do the proper research, this story would never get written.**

** Established characters sound weird in first person to me a lot of the time (and OOC)**** so Chie is the only character I will be writing in first person for now.**. And Sanada Gen'emon is OOC. (sheepish shrug; I needed a bad guy)

* * *

**Miyazaki Chie**

To understand me you must first understand Oto-san, and to understand Oto-san you have to know about his father. My Grandfather was not a nice man. He was pompous and arrogant but relatively harmless. He married for political gain because he loved no one but himself and was wealthy enough to keep mistresses on the side. And so you come to understand Oto-san. Growing up as the bastard son of a minor political figure is not pleasant. Oto-san grew to hate his father, for all the high handed remarks, and the total lack of any semblance of respect or kindness. His hate grew and grew, pebble by pebble. So Oto-san plotted his revenge. Oto-san knew that the only way to best his father was to become more successful, and more powerful than his father. So he bided his time and gathered allies, resources and knowledge. Eventually Oto-san was powerful enough to take my Grandfather's place, and became known as a ruthless business man, driven relentlessly by ambition.

My utter lack of ambition baffles Oto-san as he strives for more. Oto-san has taught me about political maneuvering and running a business, but while able to argue my points to Oto-san, I am cautious where he is bold, understated where he has a flair for the dramatic. I am fully capable of holding my own in our debates now. He has raised me to be politically savvy, but I love him all the same.

* * *

**I cracked up when I saw this on blackshadow878's profile. It has a bunch more answers, but I didn't find them as funny.**

**11. Favorite pair (homosexual or straight)? Why?**

**Alpha Pair: Sanada _really_ needs someone.**

**I am a really slow writer, so I made a stock pile.**

**Review for chapters!**


	2. A day at the office

**My thanks to The Creator of Worlds for adding me to her favorites list!**

**And my technical expertise (read as pressing all the buttons) has saved me once again. The stupid website would give me an error message every time I tried to upload, so I decided to edit a doc I already had on the site. ((Export: Prologue and Information Ch: 1 - 504 word(s)))**

**Oh, and I think I kinda stole a student council president seat from Tezuka. (Was he student prez?)**

**Miyazaki Chie**

* * *

Beeeeeep!

I blindly reached to shut off my alarm and rolled out of my futon to start my morning routine. I brushed my teeth and got dressed for school before going downstairs to start breakfast. After Oka-san died control of the household fell to me, my older sister is too busy with college and becoming a doctor, while my younger sister is rebellious and chafes at the strict expectations that Oto-san imposes on us. Breakfast is light Japanese fare, quickly prepared and put on the table while I wake my sisters and start another load of laundry.

"Yuki…. Yuki.….YUKI! Wake up! Breakfast is ready and you know your professors hate it when you are late."

Groan. "Chie, you know I was up late studying for exams. I'll get up, give me a minute."

I moved on to my younger sister.

"Sakura." I poked her again. "Sakura get up, Oto-san will be mad if you are late again."

"Don't care."

"You don't want your cell privileges taken away again do you?"

"Fine, I'm up"

* * *

After breakfast I went and grabbed my bag and a fan from my room and headed off to school. My walk to school was a short one but brisk as it was already cold out. My friends Ryuzaki Sakuno and Osakada Tomoka joined me as I turned on to the main road.

"Chie-sempai! , Good morning"

"Good morning, Tomo-chan , Sakuno-chan" Tomoka and Sakuno had been my friends ever since I adopted them after the introduction ceremony. I happened to have lost my friend Sasaki Hotaru to a parent's job transfer, and Sakuno and Tomoka needed someone to show them around; they were cute. Sakuno is quiet and peaceful to be around and Tomoka makes sure we know what is happening.

"Chie-sempai New Years is coming up, are you doing anything over the break?"

"I don't know yet Tomo-chan, but I have to finish up my student council work before then."

"Let me know when you find out, Sempai!"

"Ano Sempai should take a break every once in a while." I smiled at Sakuno and hugged her "Hai, Sakuno-chan."

"Ahhh! Sakuno-chan we need to find out what Ryoma-sama is doing over break!" Sakuno turned red and stuttered, "Aaaannoo Ryoma-kun is probaly busy. Wwe shouldn't bother him." I covered my smile behind my folding fan. Today's had cherry blossoms on it….. A sign of spring for my young Sakuno.

* * *

Oto-san likes us to keep high grades so I paid attention in class and only read during the breaks. I like to read historical fiction, I find giving personalities to historical figures fascinating. Class was uneventful and the day passed peacefully, the job of student council president was easy after Oto-san's training. I headed home and prepared dinner and tomorrow's bentos. Then I practiced my Aikido forms for a while before bathing and doing the house work. I finished quickly so I had time to read my most recent novel while drinking tea until Oto-san and my sisters arrived home.

Dinner was traditional as it always is with Oto-san siting at the head of the table , me on the left next to the rice cooker, and Yuki and Sakura on the right. Oto-san was particularly quiet today. Normally he would inquire over Yuki's progress and end up scolding Sakura for her latest infraction.

"Oto-san is there something on your mind?"

"Yes Chie, you are most observant. I have received a request for an Omai for you Chie. It is from an old and well respected family. The Sanadas have old respected ties to powerful people and would make a great ally for an upstart like me."

I picked up my fan and hid my surprise behind it. "And if I refuse?"

"The Sanada's Patriarch asked for you since you are closest in age to their younger son, but if you do not wish to go Sakura is only a year younger." I contemplated that. Sakura was rebellious and would not go easily but this required more thought. I snapped my fan shut and stood up.

"…. Very well. Sakura will you clean up?" For once Sakura agreed without protest.

* * *

I slid the shoji to my room shut and got out my futon. Then I just laid there staring up at the ceiling. I was shocked. I had just witnessed the start of an event that would change my life even if I rebelled. I was shocked but I was not surprised. I knew that Oto-san's ambition would come for us some day. I was starting to see less altruistic reasons behind the strict upbringing and I was sad. Even though I love Oto-san and he loves us he is still willing to use us to further his ambition. It makes me sad, not angry like Sakura.

There was a light tap on the shoji and Yuki peaked in. "Want to talk?" I sighed and gestured for her to come in. We sat cross legged together on my futon, my head leaning on her shoulder. "Tell me how college is going." Yuki sighed. "Alright, but only because I know you are probably more mature than me. Just promise me one thing." I nodded. "That you will remember that Sakura and I are your sisters we are here for you. Whatever you decide." "Thanks Yuki-nee, although you know Sakura is probably arguing with Oto-san over me right now. She is very against arranged marriage." We laughed at that.

Yuki-nee told me about college. How this guy had walked into a pole because he was distracted by her. How the assistant teacher had turned his hand green for a week because he didn't wear gloves while cleaning the equipment. Nee-chan tried to keep me laughing while I stared at my collection of paper fans decorating the walls.

* * *

** I would really like a review. (Yes, you read that right. A . Singular.)**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**-Kip**


	3. A plan of action

**Chie gets an extra day knowing about the Omai because I needed time to establish her character.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Next Day**

I woke up late, a product of a horrible night's sleep. My morning routine was done in a stupor only broken when I discovered that Yuki-nee and Sakura-imouto were already awake. So I walked down stairs, only to find that breakfast was already out and my siblings waiting for me. I walked into the room and raised an eyebrow "So nothing short of an Omai gets you two out of bed?". That at least got a sheepish look out of them. "I can be a brat but you don't have to go Chie-nee." "Thanks for the thought Sakura-imouto but I haven't decided yet."

The day passed slowly. I was distracted in classes, and absent minded enough that even Tomo-chan noticed.

Tomo-chan frowned at me, "Sempai you aren't eating you bento?" "Aa, I was distracted, Itatakimasu." Sakuno joined Tomoka, "You seem distracted today Sempai. Is something wrong?" I sighed and reached for my fan. Except it wasn't there, I must have left it. I sighed again. "Oto-san arranged an Omai for me."

Silence.

"NA NE!" Tomoka. Who else could be heard all over school. I rubbed my ears in an attempt to stop the ringing.

"Dddemo, Sempai are you ggoingg to attend?" "I don't know yet Sakuno-chan"

Their interrogation of me yielded little information. I knew nothing except the name Sanada.

And as Oto-san has taught me; "Know your playing field if you want to win."

I needed information.

* * *

As Student Council President I am essentially a politician. Every good politician has sources of information. I of course have spies in each club to keep me appraised of things, but they weren't what I needed right now. I needed an information broker, and my one bargaining chip had a time limit on it. I asked Tomo-chan not to tell anyone about the Omai until I could do a little research. That gag order would only last so long, so I went in search of my broker as quickly as possible.

* * *

I found him in an abandoned classroom eating lunch with the tennis regulars. "Inui-san could I have a moment of your time?" The regulars greeted me. They knew I came to Inui-kun for information sometimes. "Judging by recent events 90% chance the Empress of Seigaku needs information." "So you heard of my distraction today. Exceptional as always Inui-kun." To the rest of the tennis players; "Do you mind if I join you for the rest of lunch? I need a rather large amount of information today." Tezuka-buchou nodded. "Nya! Join us Mi- chan!" "Lucky! Sit next to me Miyazaki-chan" I nodded my head in thanks and sat in the offered seat.

"Inui-kun I need to know all about the Sanada family. In return I will tell you why I was distracted this morning and why I need this information." "100% chance of being interesting, I accept." "Copies of my notes on the Sanada family will be on your desk before the end of the day. Ii-data?"

"No fair! Why is it only Mi-chan who gets to see your notes nya?" "Eiji, that's because she gives information in return." Shuichiro-kun handled Eiji-kun for me.

"Agreeable." "Your data?" I reached for my fan again, only to sigh when I remembered I left it at home. "I was distracted this morning because Oto-san arranged an Omai for me."

"NA NE!" Kaidoh-kun hissed in surprise. "Ii-Data" Inui-kun started scribbling furiously in his notebook. Shusuke-san blinked and actually opened his eyes. Even Tezuka- buchou looked startled.

Sigh, I seem to keep getting this reaction. "The reason for asking about the Sanada family is that the Omai is supposed to be with the younger son who is apparently my age." Inui's scribbling increased in speed. Shusuke-san started smiling. Tezuka-buchou blinked again. Kaidoh-kun hissed,….and again "NA NE!"

I directed my question to Shusuke-san, "It seems you know something that I do not. Care to enlighten me?" I got a chuckle. "Perhaps you should go back to class and await your information. I am afraid you might break my team mates. Apparently the news that The Empress of Seigaku and The Emperor of Rikaidai are attending an Omai together has quite done them in."

The Emperor of Rikaidai….. Interesting.

* * *

**Echzen is kinda absent from my writing. I am now making that intentional because if I am going to do the year that they have the POT arc, the school year in Japan starts in April. Right now I have it as New Years so Echzen doesn't come to Japan until the start of the school year. Thus he is still in America and Chie wont meet him any time soon.**

**Anyway,**

**THANK-YOU! for all the reviews and favorites and follows! **

**I have slowed down a little in writing (so my stock pile is dwindling) because I know how to write Chie but I had to do some research on Gen (and the Japanese school year) so that I can write the two of them together without making a hash of it. **

**-Kip**


	4. Persuasion

**Same Day**

**Miyazaki Chie**

True to his word Inui-kun had the file on my student council desk by the end of the day. From the information given this really was a great ally for Oto-san. Old ties would help his image be more respectable than the upstart bastard son of a minor politician. I put the file aside in favor of my student council president work. I sifted through the new requests; approved some, denied others, and sent some back for improvements. Then I moved on to the reports from my informants. Hmmmmm. I had forgotten that I had asked for someone to check up on Sakura-imouto and Yuki-nee. It seems they were both doing well. My eyes widened. It seems Sakura-imouto had gotten herself a steady boyfriend. He looked to be acceptable and not as rebellious as her normal type. Hmmmmm. This would be worth asking her about.

I thought about my sisters. I glared at the folder on my desk. If father wanted to arrange an Omai for either of them he would be in for a fight. Yuki-nee had her dreams of becoming a doctor, and Sakura-imouto's new boyfriend looked promising. Hmmmmm. It seems I have something I want to bargain for.

* * *

After arriving home from school, I waited in Oto-san's office with a cup of tea. Chores could wait. I studied his office while I waited. It seems he has been very busy. I frowned, normally his office is neater than this, and since when was there a pillow in this room?

"Tadaima."

"Okari Oto-san" The office was on the first floor so I didn't have to move to greet Oto-san.

"Chie, you were waiting for me?" He changed his shoes and strode across the living room to the office. "Hai, Oto-san we need to talk." He settled across from me as I poured tea. "If you wish me to attend the Omai I have two conditions." He nodded with a rueful expression. "First, I have the power to reject the suitor if I find him unsuitable." He nodded in agreement. "And second, neither Yuki-nee or Sakura-imouto will ever have to attend an Omai." He opened his mouth to speak, but I held up my hand to silence him. "You know neither one of them are suitable for an arranged marriage. You would have to guilt Yuki-nee into it and Sakura-imouto would only go kicking and screaming. That isn't very good for sustained relationships with the in-laws. Especially since Yuki-nee would eventually snap. I however, will go willingly if you don't arrange Omai for my sisters." ….. He contemplated me for a moment. "You always were my little girl. Always able to see the best solution." He gave a decisive nod. "Agreed." I paused at the door as I left. "Can I ask a favor of you" He nodded. "Don't tell Yuki-nee and Sakura-imouto about our agreement. They would think too much." He nodded again, and told me as I left the room. "The Omai is set for tomorrow."

* * *

**Sanada Genichiro**

The Sanada family was siting down to a quiet, traditional meal while the wind blustered outside. Sanada Genichiro was staring off into space presumably thinking about tennis and how the cold weather affected it, his mother and father speaking of friends, while Sanada Gen'emon stared at Genichiro. Gen'emon had been staring at Genichiro the entire meal. It was odd. Satoshi and Kayo noticed first, wondering why Gen'emon was staring at their son. Kayo offered Gen'emon more rice, and got a grunt of assent but he went back to staring at Genichiro right afterward. Genichiro finally noticed "Do you need something of me Jiji?". That seemed to bring Gen'emon back to the room. "You know we are an influential family." Genichiro nodded, still puzzled. "I think it might be time for you to start thinking about making a living and having tennis as a hobby." Genichiro slammed is fist on the table. "Jiji! We talked about this! Tennis is important to me! I will not play political games!" "If you are done shouting?" Gen'emon got a terse nod from Genichiro. "I have a deal for you. There is another influential family called the Miyazaki. They have daughters, I have arranged an Omai with them for you." "Na ne!" "Quiet! I am trying to get you to think about something besides tennis. You will be engaged to one of them and you will attend to some of the family business! That includes attending some functions with your fiancée."

Genichiro was radiating anger. " You said it was a deal?" "Yes, you will participate in this and if you continue to be belligerent we will move to a school without a tennis team however if you cooperate we will stay and you can have a chance at your championships." Genichiro's glare turned fiercer. "However, I know you will be able to rebel eventually so cooperate in an old man's schemes for a while so that I can let this go without a messy family feud." Genichiro's glare turned softer, just a smidgen, before he gave another terse nod as he left the dinner table.

"Genichiro. The Omai is tomorrow. Be prepared."

"Tarundoru!"

* * *

** I know Gen'emon's reasoning is kind of screwy, but it is hard to make a modern arranged marriage… at that age. Especially if you don't want totally dysfunctional families or characters that have conveniently forgotten they can rebel in many ways. Like in the U.S. you can sue for emancipation if your parents are controlling (spare me. I heard it mentioned once. In a book. As a passing remark.)**

**Sorry for the wait!**

**Please review!**

**-Kip**


End file.
